Trish De la Rosa
Patricia Maria "Trish" De la Rosa is a 15-year-old fashionista, who becomes Austin's personal stylist and manager. She's also Ally's best friend. She's known to wear a lot of weird uniforms because she goes through lots of jobs. She tends to get annoyed with Dez often. They are currently frenemies. They have a strong love-hate relationship. She is portrayed by Raini Rodriguez. PersonalityCategory:FemaleCategory:HeroinesCategory:Fat charactersCategory:TV charactersCategory:Characters who are Smarter than they LookCategory:Disney charactersCategory:Disney Channel Trish is fun-loving, lazy, selfish, and sometimes sarcastic girl. She is constantly getting hired and then fired from job after job because she does not apply herself, dislikes work, and is often not there to work, has a lack of effort and responsibility, and uses the items from her jobs for selfish use, and her parents force her to get a job because of irresponsibility. She is Ally's best friend and Austin’s manager. Even though her wild schemes sometimes lead to trouble, she can always count on her friends to help her out of any kind of jam. She likes angry, bitter, and mean people, as shown in Rockers & Writers, Bloggers & Butterflies, and Deejays & Demos. Character History Rockers & WritersEdit * Trish tries to convince Ally to tell the world that she wrote the song that Austin sung in his music video. Secrets & SongbooksEdit * Trish wants Ally to get revenge on Austin for reading Ally's diary, which she forced out of Dez by eating his gingerbread man. Club Owners & QuinceanerasEdit * Trish has her quinceanera for her 15th birthday. Also in this episode, her full name, Patricia Maria De La Rosa is revealed. Jobs Trish is known for always getting new jobs at the mall and then getting fired because she is a horrible employee. Austin's Manager She is Austin Moon's manager. That means she loves getting him book at places where he can do an awesome performance. She was fired temporarily in Managers & Meatballs when Demonica Dixon had her assistant pretend to be Trish and move Austin's timeslot so he would miss it.! Cupcake City (fired) She worked at Cupcake City for a short time. The employees get all the reject cupcakes, so Trish gave Ally the one she dropped on the floor. She got fired from this job because being a horrible-known employee grounds for terminated. Magic Store (fired) She worked at the Magic Store for less than two days. She would often misuse her equipment, like using the magic shock finger she got to shock people and using a smoke bombs to sneak past the security guard at Waah Miami 3 Studios (which is outside the mall of Miami) to get past her. She got fired from this job for using a smoke bomb outside the magic store. Pet Store (fired) She worked here for a short amount of time. She lost a giant snake in Sonic Boom that could possibly be poisonous. She got fired from this job for losing a snake. Mug Store (quit) When they were preparing to go on the Helen Show, Trish says, "It was so worth quitting my job at the mug store to come here." She quits to work as Austin's manager, and but the good news is that she and Dez paid for the mugs outside the mug store. Yo-Yo Cart (fired) Trish worked here for a short time. She got the jobs by convincing the managers she was a yo-yo champion from the island of "Wu." They eventually found out about her lie and she was fired. Dry Cleaners (fired) Trish got a job at the dry cleaners, but after messing up orders (for example, she takes a jacket and it gets dumped in caramel, then she ends up shrinking and turning it pink) and not showing up work very much, she got fired. Make-Up Kiosk (fired) Trish worked here for a short time. She thought the free samples were to take home and keep. She got fired for stealing the free samples. Lost & Found (fired) It is unknown how long she worked here but in Secrets & Songbooks she said, "Man, I hated this job. All those desperate people looking for stuff they'll never see for the rest of their life." Cheese Out Of My League (fired) Trish was hired at this store in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. The suit she has to wear is made out of actual cheese even her underwear. Got fired for her suit to melt. T-Shirt World (fired) Trish was hired at this store in Zaliens & Cloud Watchers. In the end of the episode she gets a shirt with a picture of Dez on it and Dez got a shirt that was discounted for being Trish's friend. She got fired for possibly giving someone a discount without the boss's permission. Pirate Frank's Fish Fry (fired) Dez actually worked this job with her, but he fried everything but fish. They planed to get fired at this job, so they fried everything in the restaurant but fish. Hall Monitor (fired, not major job) She was the hall monitor in kindergarten, but when Trish made profit by having people going to the bathroom by paying her. Megaphone World (fired) Trish was hired here in Tickets & Trashbags.She first walked in there speaking in the megaphone and tells Austin and them that she got "Shiney Money" to perform with Austin by using the siren on the megaphone at his house till he saw Austin's video. Then Dez said he hated that sound and she kept making it to annoy him. She told her boss she quit because she wanted to get a job at the Dress Shop so she could get a nice dress for the Miami Music Awards but her boss told her she was already fired. It's a Racket (fired) She got fired for hitting Dez with a racket, or took a racket and the tennis ball machine from the store. Pick a Card (fired) Evidently a greeting card store that literally has greeting cards for every occasion. She got fired for disorganizing the cards. Miss Suzy's Soups (Unknown, possibly fired) During the episode, "Soups & Stars," Trish worked as a waitress for the owner, who is also, her old 3rd grade teacher. It is unknown if she was fired, but may have been fired off screen, as she would continue her routine of getting new jobs and getting fired. It is shown that Ms. Suzy actually has to sing the instructions for her. Waitress at the Melody Diner (quit) In the episode Diners & Daters, Trish worked as a waitress for the Melody's diner, having Mindy as her bossy manager. She also gets a waiter spot for Austin since he wants to get closer to a girl names Cassidy. She was fired because she refused to get more chicken pot pie for Dez and also because she defended Dez. Trivia * Her last name was revealed in Club Owners & Quinceaneras. * Her favorite pizza topping is pepperoni. * She constantly gets hired and fired. She usually doesn't last in a job for more than 1 day. * She has a Tweeter account. * She has a liking of gingerbread. * Trish can lip sync what anyone can say * In the episode Rockers & Writers she had a touch screen phone but in Bloggers & Butterflies it was a flip phone. * She is really good at getting revenge. Ally considers her the best. Trish herself once said, "If there was a revenge store I'd never get fired". * She can't make lattes. * She is the only main character to never be seen in barefeet. (however, some episodes, you can see Trish wearing peep-toe heels that show her toes.) Credit * Disney Wiki Category:Italian